149 takes on NARUTO!
by CHiNXii64
Summary: okay what happeds is Sakura has a sister? What if she brought her friends from America to meet Sakura's friends? The answer: CHAOS
1. Chapter 1

Okay this my second story………

Here are the OC's……..technically their not really OC's they are real ppl…….so here you go………(note: I changed their appearance for their own safety….)

Joelene: Sakura's (somehow) older sister…..she has red hair and green eyes…..

Jennifer: Joelene's best friend……….she has purple hair and black eyes….

Jeremy: Jennifer's fat suitor……sry Jeremy……he has black gelled hair and hazel eyes

Erwin: Uh…..he loves his girlfriend……he has gelled dark purple eyes and black eyes

Andrew: He's gonna break dance later on……he has light brown hair and brown eyes

Catherine: Erwin's girlfriend……..she has purple hair and brown eyes………

Alex: I dun really know what he's gonna do but he's there……both dark brown eyes and hair…….

Anthony: He's funny and his nose is red….heh….he has blond hair and blue eyes

Dennis: I dun like him but he's there……somehow……he has light brown hair and dark brown hair…..

Leslie: She is very cute and adorable…….she has blue hair and brown eyes

White Boy (but lets call him W.B.): Dun let his name fool you…..He has Black hair with hazel eyes

Um...okay during the vacation next week, i will update 2 chapters for Bloodied pink and this one too...

****

**DISCAILMER:** I don't own Naruto…….

* * *

149 TAKES ON NARUTO!

The birds are chirping and the sun is shining brightly. A typical sunny summery day in Konoha.

Sakura: OMG! OMG! OMG! My sister is coming home from America! Isn't this great?

But for Team seven ain't all happy brids and shiny circles. Their own female ninja has a sister. For whom they didn't even know, even for b/f…..are you ready for this?...Sasuke……after all these fuckin years he mustered up the courage to ask her out….anywho…..where was I? Oh yea, even Sasuke didn't know. While Sasuke and Naruto sat on her green couch, Sakura is fixing up the room and herself…at the same time…

Sasuke: Sakura, listen down worry yourself over her…(looking at her worriedly)

Sakura: Yea you- the phone rings OMG! ITS MY SISTER!

Sakura runs over the phone and picks up the phone and asked;

* * *

Moshi Moshi?

_Sakura?_

Yes?

_It's me! Joelene! I missed you so much! How's school? Are you doing all right? SAKURA!_

Me too, I graduated and yes I'm doing fine and WHAT!

_Um…do you mind if I bring my friends?_

Sure, how many?

_Well lets see, there's Jennifer…..Jeremy……Andrew……Erwin and Catherine……Alex? Yea Alex and oh Anthony too…..that's about 8 all together, including me…._

Well I have only 7 guest rooms so two ppl have to share and-WAIT 8 FUCKING PPL?

_See I knew it your gonna scream………See I even told my friends……..See even Jeremy hears you and he's only 3 feet away……._

Look I have people coming over too…….My b/f-

_Is he hot?_

Eww……Anywho Hinata, Ino-

_HAH!PORKER! I remember I used to make fun of her name……..how she doing…?_

As I was saying…Tenten and her b/f, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Cho-

_NO DENNIS YOU FAT FUCK YOU AIN'T COMING……………cuz I say so…….and your fat……shut the hell up Jeremy……..oh gawd just b/c he's 149 doesn't mean he has to come with us……IT DOES!………you why you sunvab-_

AS I WAS SAYINIG!

_Oh my bad…I didn't mean I'm honest…….he started it…….._

Okay Chouji, and the sand sibs…..

_OMG! GAARA IS STILL ALIVE!...tell me………is he still you know good down there?_

I WOULDN'T CHEAT ON MY BOYFRIEND!...

* * *

At the sound of this Sasuke looked at her……Sakura faked a giggle and went back the phone

* * *

…..heh…who I love with all my heart…….

_Anywho……so were coming there right now…….Bye……..oh and make it 11……._

(Dial tone)

* * *

Sakura slammed the phone down in its cradle and let out a bunch of words……..

Sakura: …….stupid sister…..I hate her……….(looks up and sees her team looking at her oddly)……heh……my sister is coming right now so like I think the others should come here by now…….

* * *

5 minutes later………..

(Doorbell rings)

Ino: (outside) SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR!

Hinata: Ino, your disturbing the peace………again………..

Shikamaru: Damn you troublesome woman…….

Ino: And you're dating this quote 'troublesome woman' unquote

She used her fingers to emphasis on the quotation marks. As all of them (all of them teams…there's no teachers…) waiting at the door, they didn't know what's on the other side of Konoha

* * *

OK…that's the end….SCREW IT I WANNA WRITE MORE!

SO HERE YOU GO…….

* * *

Joelene: Ahh….I missed being here…the bright sun…

Dennis: What the hell is this place…..?

Andrew: I know this isn't my closet….

While the 149ers looked around them, while Joelene remembers what she had to do to get here…..

* * *

_Mommie pick me up!_

* * *

Joelene: Wait that's not the right one…

Catherine: What's not the right one?

Joelene: Oh nothing……

* * *

_Joelene places her cell phone down on Andrew's table and looks at her friends._

_Joelene: Okay everyone is packed right?_

_All: Yes_

_Joelene: Everyone had their parent's permission…right?_

_(At the same time)_

_Jennifer: Yea_

_Jeremy: About that……um……._

_Erwin: Maybe_

_Catherine: Yea…_

_Andrew: Sure why not?_

_Alex: Yea_

_Anthony: Where are we going?_

_Dennis: UH…_

_Leslie: Really?_

_W.B.: Sure…_

_Joelene: Screwit comewith me…_

_They all followed Joelene into Andrew's small cramped closet……imagine that with 11 big bags…_

_Alex: I dun see how this is gonna take us to your sister…… _

_Everyone was squished together but Joelene was able to take them where there are now…_

* * *

Joelene: Okay lets go to my sister's house…

Jennifer: Do you know where is it?

Joelene: I was hoping you would tell me…I HAVE AN IDEA! WE CAN ASK THE LOCALS……!

Joelene looks around and find THE SAND SIBS! Joelene walks over to them and

Joelene: PANDA-KUN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Joelene glomped Gaara…

Jennifer: OH NO! Joelene is bothering a local…

All the 149ers went over to the AZN was…

Jennifer: Sorry Mister! My friend didn't mean to bother you… (tried to pull Joelene off poor Gaara…)

Temari: OH dun worry we know this crazy little Chink! (Temari patted the younger teen's head as the 'little chink' smiled..)

Temari: Lemme guess why you guys are here…Sakura's sleepover…!

Joelene: ADURFH! Of course we're here for! These are my friends, I'll tell you their names when we get there…

The group made their way towards the blossom's house while…

Sakura: Okay! Now that we are settled and everything…..we (Doorbell rings) have (Doorbell rings) to (Doorbell rings) wait (Doorbell rings) for (Doorbell rings) my (Doorbell rings) sister…

Naruto: Sakura dun you hear the door bell…..

Sakura: OH I hear it…..I wanna make her suffer

(DUN DUN DUN)

Joelene: (out side) I HATE YOU!

(DUN DUN DUN)

Chouji: There's no more chips!

(DUN DUN DUN)

Kiba: What is making that sound?

(DUN DUN DUN)

Everyone inside the house looks at Sasuke who's sitting on the piano..

Sasuke: Oh my bad… (He gets off……)

Sakura opens the door to reveal…

* * *

Okay this the real ending……pls review……and DUN O.D. ON THE FLAMES…… 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay as of now I'm pissed off like hell………well no one seems to care I'll just continue my gawd forsaken story…………

**

* * *

149 TAKES ON NARUTO!**

Sakura opened to the door to reveal……….

Random guy: Pizza guy, I'm here to give you your carnivore supreme pizza…………….that will be 6.98……..

Sakura dug into her pocket and pulled out some change and handed it over the guy…

Sakura: HERE KEEP THE CHANGE!

In one swift movement Sakura somehow managed to take the pizza and give the change to the guy……

Pizza Guy: HEY! THIS IS 3-

SLAM!

Sakura looked back at her guests and realized there is more people……

Sakura: Hey guys did 'a notice there someone in here……

Joelene, being the idiot that she is, she told her friends that play it cool and hide behind the crowd of people…even though there are sitting right in front of the crowd

Leslie: But how are we supposed too?...they're behind us….

Joelene: Don't worry…Just make sure that white eyes over there don't make _the_ eyes at you…….

Jennifer: _The_ eyes? What are those?

Joelene: How the fuck I'm supposed to know? Ask white eyes over there…….you knows he's giving you _the _eyes……and he's hot too……..

Jeremy, being the one with the unrequited love from Jennifer, deiced to intervene…………or maybe I want him to talk more…….so he stomps over there like a dinosaur………

Jeremy: Eh? You making eyes at my girl? Nigga, I'ma snuff you……..(shaking his fists)

Neji: Two things, one what's a 'Nigga'? Secondly, if you wanna fight bring it……

Neji stood up and got in battle position, while Jeremy was being rooted on by his fellow Latinos……..Joelene was aZN…….so leave her out of this……….

Andrew: YA! YOU GO JEREMY! GO BUNEO NACHAOS ON HIS CULO!

Alex: GO! GO! GO!

Catherine: oh it's my turn?...uh………..go!

Erwin….DO IT FOR LEO!

Dennis: Jeremy get your ass kicked!

Leslie: HAY DOS MIO¡VAYA JEREMY VAN……RETROCESO QUE SU ASNO……..TU PUEDE HACERLO…….NOCHE DE ALL DE LARGO………!

Jennifer: Show him whose boss…… (Fake happiness)

On the other hand!

Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Joelene, and Sakura: NEJI YOU ARE GOD!...JEREMY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU!...

Jeremy: So much for friendship, Joelene….

Joelene: Huh? You were talking to me?

Jeremy: I see how it is…..

* * *

5 minutes later…..

Neji: It seems I'm the victor…….again……

Jeremy: I'm not done with you yet….

Jeremy lunge his fist at Neji's face…..and his fist him contact with wall………which was mind you, very hard…..Jeremy fell, face down, not breathing all of his friends were around him……Erwin falls to the floor and grasps Jeremy….

Erwin: PORQUÉ?

Andrew falls to floor too…

Andrew: Its okay Erwin, Jeremy will live on, even though he lost 18 times in row within 5 minutes…..Stay strong, my brother. Stay strong….

On the other side of the room Joelene and the girls (all of them) decided to play a game…..it's called 'DO IT'….in this game there are two piles…..one of numbers…other, the various verbs…..everyone is given a number, from the first will draw a number and verb and does it to the chosen number (ex. Number 1 will have to punch Number 4)

So after cleaning the horrible stain Jeremy made after the fight, they sat in a circle…

Left to right: Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Joelene, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Jennifer, Jeremy, Leslie, Andrew, Catherine, Erwin, Alex, Dennis…(shudder)

But what is this? Some one comes pounding, pounding on my front door.

Sakura: Who is it, I say?

Random guy: Quaked the raven, Boo

Sakura: Being puzzled by this I said once more, Boo who?

Random guy: Quaked the raven, Boo who, don't cry over me…….

Sakura: Wow, it's been a long time I ever speak like Edgar Allen Poe……

Kankuro: You smell _good_…………

Jennifer: I appreciate that?

Jeremy: (looking at them) YOU WANNA FIGHT?

Kankuro: Are you sure? I mean we finished your stain with ALL of the carpet cleaner…..(looking at the stain that was still there)

Sakura stood up from her seat while Sasuke just sat there wanting his g/f back to him; she opens the door to…… (RING RING………RING RING………..RING RING)

Joelene: OMG! I'm so sorry……I thought I placed it on vibrate…..(picks up)…..moshi moshi?...oh hey Juan……..you're bored eh?...you wanna come over to my sisters?...she's having a sleepover for a week……..okay cool………I'll get you then………(puts her phone away) Sorry guys, I have to pick up Juan…….

Jennifer: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Joelene: ……..no…….

Jennifer: TE QUERIO MATAR!

Joelene: I love you too………

Jennifer: ……vaya al infierno, perra……

Joelene: whatever…..

Joelene leaves to get Juan from the rea-I mean America…….heh…..but she left the door wide open which left the door wide open for the 'raven' to come in…………

* * *

Uh…….i dun know if you guys are actually reading this……….but if you are pls review…….and also the spanish parts are as followed:

OMG! GO JEREMY GO...KICK HIS ASS...YOU CAN DO IT...ALL NITE LONG!

WHY!

I'LL KILL YOU!

...burn in hell, bitch...


End file.
